Elixir of Courage
by Gagal Move-On
Summary: Kedua orang itu tentu tak menyangka jika ramuan itu akan membawa cerita baru bagi mereka. MikoChiyo AU.


Dentingan hiasan pintu terdengar seiring dengan bunyi deritan pintu yang dibuka perlahan.

Di balik pintu itu terhidang pemandangan botol-botol berbentuk aneh berisi berbagai cairan warna-warni berjejer rapi memenuhi rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi hingga mencapai langit-langit.

Walau terlihat kuno dan mencurigakan, tempat itu memiliki penerangan yang cukup sehingga dua orang yang membuka pintu itu bisa melihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil tengah duduk di balik meja konter dengan jubah gelap lengkap dengan topi lancip yang menjulang di atas kepalanya yang berambut oranye.

"Selamat datang!" sapa si gadis dengan senyuman manisnya yang untuk sejenak mampu membuat si tamu melupakan kalau gadis itu adalah gadis penyihir.

"Oh, hai, Chiyo- _chan_!" salah satu dari dua orang itu menyapa dengan nada riang dan menghampiri konter itu sedang pemuda yang datang bersamanya berjalan merapat mengikuti dari balik bahunya takut-takut.

"Oh, Kashima _-san!_ Apa kabar?" setelah dilihat dari dekat ternyata gadis itu memang bertubuh mungil, jika berdiri sejajar dengan orang yang dipanggil Kashima itu tingginya tak bisa menyaingi bahunya. Mata Chiyo yang besar dengan manik ungu, semakin membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka penyihir seukuran anak-anak yang dijual di toko-toko.

Kashima tersenyum lebar, "aku baik! Dan …," kemudian ia memaksa orang yang bersembunyi dari balik tubuhnya itu untuk berdiri di sebelahnya, "ini temanku, Mikoshiba. Ia ingin minta tolong padamu," orang itu menepuk pundak temannya, memaksa pemuda itu berbicara.

"H-hai, um, aku Mikoshiba." Setelah si pemuda berambut merah mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan terbata-bata ia langsung kembali menyembunyikan diri di balik 'tameng' Kashimanya.

Gadis penyihir itu tersenyum, tidak satu atau dua tamunya pernah terlihat ketakutan seperti itu ketika pertama berkunjung ke tokonya ini, "aku Sakura Chiyo."

"Maafkan dia, ia takut dengan hal semacam ini," sahut Kashima sambil menunjuk seluruh ruangan dengan sorot matanya dan dibalas dengan anggukan maklum si jubah hitam, "jadi seperti yang kau lihat, Chiyo, ia cukup tampan namun bermasalah," terangnya sembari menunjuk Mikorin dengan mengangkat tangan, "dia ini terlalu malu berbicara dengan orang baru. Untuk itu aku ke sini memintamu memberikan ramuan untuknya agar ia lebih memiliki keberanian."

"Oh! Sepertinya aku punya ramuan itu di sekitar sini …," Chiyo keluar dari konter menuju rak kayu yang terletak paling ujung di dekat pintu masuk. Agaknya ramuan yang ia maksud terletak cukup jauh dari jangkauannya hingga harus membuatnya melompat-lompat vertikal di tempat.

"Mana tanggamu?" Kashima melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan benda yang biasanya setia membantu pekerjaan si mungil Chiyo.

"Kemarin Master membawanya pergi bersamanya, kurasa dia lupa menaruhnya kembali ke sini, uh!" dan gadis itu masih mencoba meraih labu kaca yang berjarak dua rak dari tangannya yang sedang menggapai.

Kashima mengusap-ngusap dagunya, "Master? Bukannya pria itu tinggi menjulang seperti tiang listrik…?" Kashima memperagakan tinggi orang yang dipanggil master itu dengan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Dia pergi selama beberapa hari, sepertinya ke perkumpulan—ah, terima kasih!"

"Hm,"

Kashima menengok ke belakang bahunya untuk memastikan memang Mikoshiba-lah yang benar-benar berdiri di sana, membantu Chiyo mengambil labu kaca berisi cairan ungu terang. Terlintas ide yang menurutnya cerdas ketika melihat kedua orang itu berdiri bejajar. Ia menepukkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum penuh arti sebelum berkata, "hei Mikoshiba, bagaimana kalau kau membantu di sini sebagai ganti bayaran ramuannya?"

"T-tidak mau!"

Seperti yang ia duga, pemuda itu akan menolak tawarannya, saatnya untuk sedikit bermain dengan sifat pemuda itu, pikirnya, "lalu kau tega membiarkan ia bekerja sendirian di sini, menjangkau ramuan di lemari-lemari tinggi ini?"

"Ti-tidak usah kalau Mikoshiba tak ma—"

Belum usai kalimat Chiyo untuk melerai mereka berdua, perkataan Kashima datang menyerobot, "pria macam apa kamu yang membiarkan perempuan kesusahan?"

Alis pemuda itu bertaut, dilipatnya tangannya di depan dada lalu dengan sombongnya ia mendengus, "huh? Kau kira aku siapa? Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya!"

Seketika Kashima tersenyum menang, Chiyo tersenyum lega—

"benarkah? Ah, aku akan sangat terbantu!"

—dan Mikoshiba menyesali perkataannya.

.

.

Elixir of Courage

A Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Fanfiction

Mikoshiba Mikoto x Sakura Chiyo AU

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun by Izumi Tsubaki

Terinspirasi dari: Potion Maker game by sinsiroad dan The Bliss Bakery Trilogy novel by Kathryn Littlewood

Author tidak mendapat keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

Hari pertama.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengetuk pintu depan sembari terus melihat ke belakang, dari seberang jalan Kashima sahabatnya melambaikan tangan memberi semangat.

Selang tak berapa lama pintu kayu dengan hiasan ukiran tanaman menjalar itu terbuka, muncullah kepala oranye dengan piyama dari balik pintu.

"Oh, Mikoshiba- _san_! Kau datang pagi sekali!" katanya sambil mengucek mata.

Mikoshiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "yah, kau tahu, hari ini sekolah libur…." Rona merah menghiasi pipinya, terlintas di benaknya 'dia lucu sekali dengan piyama itu, dia benar-benar penyihir kan?'

"Jadi kau masih sekolah? Oh ya, silakan masuk!" Chiyo membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan pemuda itu melihat kembali ke belakang untuk melihat Kashima, yang ternyata sudah pergi dari tempatnya, dengan berat hati ia melangkah masuk. Dan lagi apa maksud perempuan ini dengan ia masih sekolah? Memang ia terlihat setua itu?

"Aku ganti baju dulu ya, Mikoshiba lihat-lihat dulu saja." Seiring dengan lenyapnya gadis itu menuju lantai dua, Mikoshiba menyadari ia kini sendirian berada di ruangan yang penuh dengan botol-botol berisikan cairan warna-warni terang yang mencurigakan dan hiasan pintu yang masih berdenting dan bergerak.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah mendapati dirinya berada di lantai dua.

Lantai dua 'toko aneh' itu ternyata terlihat jauh lebih normal dengan sebuah ruang—lengkap dengan sebuah sofa dan telivisi—diapit oleh dua lorong disebelah kiri dan kanannya. Masalahnya kini adalah, bagaimana pun ia berusaha membuka matanya lebar untuk melihat, lorong itu sangat gelap sehingga ujungnya tak terlihat.

Apa harus ia menunggu di sofa itu? Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu? Dan ide untuk menjelajahi salah satu dari lorong itu sudah pasti ide yang buruk jua.

Sementara ia berdiri bak patung di anak tangga terakhir, sibuk memikirkan hal-hal yang bisa terjadi, terdengar dua suara dari lorong sebelah kanannya.

"Hehe, lihat itu, kepala merah!"

"Haha, katanya kepala merah itu enak dimakan!"

"Hehe, ayo kita makan dia!"

"Haha, ayo! Ayo!"

Mikoshiba seketika memutih. Lorong yang gelap itu saja menakutkan, belum lagi ada suara misterius yang muncul dari sana. Seketika ia berteriak seperti memergok pencopet yang sedang beraksi.

"SAKURA! CEBOL! KAU DI MANA?!"

"Haha, dia mengatakan si cebol, cebol!" suara itu, bukannya pergi malah semakin terasa mendekat, bersahut-sahutan satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Hehe, ternyata dia menarik, aku semakin ingin memakannya!"

Pemuda itu pun kini bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya dari lorong tempat suara itu berasal. Kakinya semakin lemah dan tak mau digerakkan, alhasil ia terjatuh terduduk. Terseok-seok ia memaksakan pantatnya bergerak untuk membawa tubuhnya yang lemas ke arah berlawanan dengan datangnya langkah kaki misterius itu.

Sampai akhirnya bokongnya yang mengenaskan itu mengenai sesuatu, seperti ujung sepatu yang terbuat dari kulit.

Mampus. Jantungnya sudah tak kuat dengan adanya dua makhluk misterius yang katanya akan memakannya dari depan dan kini ditambah dengan sesuatu entah-apa-itu yang ia injak dengan bokongnya?!

"Mikoshiba? Kenapa kau _ngesot_ begitu? Ada apa dengan kedua kakimu?"

"Sakura!" Seketika tenaganya yang hilang, kembali. Ia bangkit dan langsung bersembunyi di balik bahu Chiyo yang bahkan tak bisa menutupi setengah dari badannya, "di-di sana ada sesuatu!" telunjuknya ia naikkan menunjuk ke arah lorong gelap di seberang.

Chiyo mengerutkan keningnya lalu melihat ke arah telunjuk Mikoshiba sementara langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar mendekat.

"Hori? Yuzuki?"

Dan dari lorong yang gelap itu muncul dua kurcaci. Tingginya kira-kira sekitar 6 inci. Salah satu dari mereka berbaju biru muda terlihat seperti pria karena memiliki janggut panjang hingga ke lututnya dan satunya lagi dengan baju berwarna kuning terang yang agaknya wanita karena terdapat tonjolan di bagian dadanya. Keduanya berpakaian lengkap beserta topi lancip berwarna sama dengan bajunya.

Mikoshiba membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Jadi kurcaci itu benar-benar ada?! Tapi tetap saja para kurcaci itu membuatnya takut, jangan-jangan mereka juga ahli sihir dan benar-benar akan memakannya. 'Lihat saja tatapan kurcaci kuning itu, dia menatapku seakan dia akan menelanku bulat-bulat!'

"Hai, Sakura!" kurcaci biru mendekat kemudian si penyihir menurunkan telapak tangannya menaikkan kurcaci berjanggut itu ke sana dan menaruhnya di bahu. Sementara kurcaci kuning terus maju dan mendekat ke arah Mikoshiba yang panik dan seakan-akan bisa menendangnya kapan saja.

"Yuzuki!" Chiyo dengan sigap mengambil pinggang si kurcaci kuning, mengangkatnya ke udara, menghentikannya untuk semakin mendekat pada pemuda yang malang itu.

"Huh! Dia tampan tapi penakut sekali!"

"Siapa yang tak akan takut! Kalian berkata akan memakanku!" Hardik pemuda itu melakukan pembelaan, dengan keberanian karena sudah merasa aman, ia maju ke depan Chiyo untuk menunjuk-nunjuk si kurcaci kuning.

"Benar begitu? Aku tak terkejut kalau itu Yuzuki, tapi Hori juga?" Chiyo menoleh pada kurcaci berbaju biru muda yang bertengger di bahunya dan kurcaci itu hanya mengangkat bahu sambil melepas janggutnya yang ternyata palsu.

"Aku hanya sedang memerankan peran kurcaci jahat."

Mendengar jawabannya, gadis penyihir itu memutar bola mata, jengah, "hhh, kalian kuhukum untuk memberi makan naga!"

"Tapi Chiyo!" Kurcaci di dalam genggaman tangannya meronta, berusaha meloloskan diri dengan memukul-mukul tangan Chiyo, "Naga itu selalu menyerang ketika kami datang, bahkan walau dengan membawa makanan!"

"Atau kalian lebih suka dimasukkan ke dalam toples di gudang penyimpanan?"

Kurcaci biru segera turun dengan melompat dari bahu Chiyo dan diikuti dengan si kurcaci kuning, "kau akan rasakan pembalasan kami, Merah!" seru si kuning sembari berlalu dengan langkah yang dihentakkan. Dan apa pun balasan yang direncanakan oleh kurcaci itu, Mikoshiba tak yakin ia dapat mengatasinya seorang diri.

.

Selagi mereka menuruni tangga untuk kembali menuju toko, rambut merah itu bertanya dengan hati-hati, "naga? Kalian punya anjing dan memberinya nama naga, ya?" Karena yah, Mikoshiba sendiri menamai salah satu kucingnya 'Godzilla'.

Chiyo tertawa, topi lancipnya bergerak ke sana-ke mari karena kepalanya berguncang, "bukan, Mikoshiba- _san_ , kami memang memelihara beberapa naga di halaman belakang."

Tak pernah seumur hidupnya Mikoshiba semenyesal ini setelah bertanya.

.

Hari kedua.

Setelah hari pertama dilalui dengan penjelasan ini itu tentang posisi barang-barang yang ada—benar-benar mereka hanya bisa membahas posisi barang karena pelanggan datang silih berganti.

Yah, walau kebanyakan dari mereka hanya datang untuk mencari master namun tak segera pergi ketika mengetahui master sedang tidak di sana dan malah memilih mengobrol dengan Chiyo juga sesekali menggoda si anak baru yang berambut merah.

Ajaibnya, Mikoshiba tak terlalu malu-malu lagi dengan orang baru—yang artinya ramuan yang diberikan Chiyo bekerja dengan baik.

Lalu hari ini si pemuda itu datang sepulang sekolah dan mendapati Chiyo (yang sedang tak menggunakan jubah sihirnya) sedang menggelindingkan kawah berwarna hitam pekat, tempat ia biasa memasak ramuan, ke bagian belakang toko.

"Kenapa tak menungguku?" Dengan sigap ia menggelindingkan kawah itu menggantikan tangan mungil Chiyo yang kesusahan dan berkali-kali membuat kawah itu malah bergerak berbalik arah.

"Kukira kau tak akan datang…." Tak ada maksud menyinggung di kalimatnya, malah nadanya lebih terdengar seperti kelegaan.

"Maaf, tadi pulang sekolah aku membantu Kashima di klub dramanya."

"Oh, maaf aku tak tahu!"

Si pemuda yang menggulingkan kawah memperlambat langkahnya karena mereka sedang melalui bagian lantai yang sedikit menanjak, "aku jadi penasaran … apa penyihir tak sekolah?"

"Kami sekolah! Tapi itu sudah lama sekali jadi aku sedikit lupa …."

"Sudah lama sekali?"

"Ya, sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu."

Mikoshiba spontan menghentikan gelindingan kawahnya yang masih bergerak ke bagian lantai yang lebih tinggi, alhasil kakinya dengan sukses tergilas dan dihimpit benda besar itu.

"Kau bercanda, 'kan?!" serunya setengah berteriak sambil mendorong kawah itu menjauhi kakinya dengan susah payah dan dibalas gelengan oleh Chiyo.

"Kami penyihir memang lebih berumur panjang daripada kalian manusia. Yah, walaupun penyihir campuran akan berumur lebih pendek." Gadis itu berjengit membayangkan rasa sakit yang diterima kaki Mikoshiba dan mencoba membantu menggulingkan kawah ke depan, "Selebihnya tak beda jauh, kami juga butuh makan, minum, tidur dan … kami juga bisa mati."

"Penyihir campuran?" Sepertinya Mikoshiba terlalu tertarik dengan tema percakapan itu hingga melupakan denyut di kakinya.

"Penyihir hasil pernikahan antara penyihir dan manusia. Sepertiku," akhirnya mereka berhasil menggapai puncak tanjakan itu dan berhenti sejenak, "ayahku sangat suka manusia, sejak dulu setiap istri manusianya meninggal, ia akan mencari pendamping baru. Merepotkan."

"Jadi, kau kabur dari rumah dan bekerja di sini?" Pelan-pelan si pemuda kembali mendorong kawah hitam legam itu maju.

"Mikorin, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak menonton drama siang,"

Mikoshiba yang terkejut langsung menghentikan lajunya lagi, "Mikorin?! Apa itu karna kau lebih tua dariku jadi kau bisa seenaknya?!"

"Karna Mikoshiba terlalu panjang." Jawab si gadis, "tapi ngomong-ngomong kalau dihitung dengan ukuran tahun manusia, mungkin kita seumuran. Jadi Mikorin juga santai saja."

Si pria pun melanjutkan kegiatannya, membantu Chiyo menggelindingkan benda itu kembali, "lalu, apa ada konsekuensi dengan menikahi manusia atau sebaliknya?"

Chiyo mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti dan menegakkan kawah itu ketika mereka telah sampai di halaman belakang, "tentu saja ada." Ia memutar ke samping toko dan kembali muncul dengan dua buah kain, sebotol sabun, dan selang air yang panjang. "Tapi, konsekuensi itu malah diterima oleh anak-anak mereka."

"Maksudmu?" pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kawah itu, menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

"Kami tak bisa menggunakan sihir dengan sempurna. Selalu ada satu jenis sihir yang tak bisa kami lakukan." Chiyo memasang selang, menghidupkannya lalu memberikan botol sabun dan salah satu kain lap pada Mikoshiba. "Contohnya, aku tak bisa menggunakan sihir untuk menggerakkan benda, sehingga kita harus repot-repot seperti ini." Lanjutnya sambil mulai menyemprotkan air ke bagian dalam dan luar kawah.

Mikoshiba manggut-manggut sambil membantu memasukkan sabun cair ke dalam kawah, "aku jadi penasaran, apa saja yang bisa kita dilakukan dengan sihir."

"Semuanya, kecuali tiga." Ia mengintip ke dalam kawah untuk memeriksa banyaknya air yang masuk, "Pertama kau tak bisa menghidupkan orang yang telah mati, mungkin sihir hitam bisa, namun akan menghasilkan hasil yang tak sesuai harapanmu, misalnya orang itu malah akan berakhir menjadi zombie." Ia memasukkan lagi sedikit air ke dalam kawah, "kedua, menyihir orang untuk mati. Kau tak bisa melakukakannya, tapi kau bisa menggerakkan benda, memukul orang itu hingga mati."

"K-kenapa penjelasannya mengerikan begitu!"

Chiyo terkekeh sambil mulai menggosok bagian dalam kawah dengan kain lap.

"Lalu yang ketiga?"

"Kami tak bisa mengubah perasaan sesorang. Romantis bukan?"

Mikoshiba menaikkan bahu, mulai membantu menggosok bagian luar, "klise."

"Itu romantis!" Chiyo masuk ke dalam kawah karena berusaha menggapai bagian dasar benda itu dengan tangannya adalah pekerjaan yang sia-sia. Melihat hal itu, Mikoshiba pun sengaja menambah volume air ke dalam kawah hingga setinggi pinggang gadis itu lalu tertawa terbahak sedang Chiyo berusaha memukul-mukulnya dengan kain lap.

"Wahahahahaha! Si cebol berubah jadi ikan Mas di dalam akuarium! Si tampan merah itu lucu juga!" Dua manusia mungil berjalan dari arah sebuah bangunan beton yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka mencuci kawah. Si kurcaci kuning terpingkal-pingkal tertawa melihat Chiyo yang kuyup di dalam bejana itu.

"Kalian dari mana?" Mikoshiba menggendong Chiyo, membantunya untuk keluar dari dalam sana. Dua hari setelah meminum ramuan itu, ia bahkan bisa melakukan apa pun dengan bebas. Ramuannya benar-benar bekerja. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Kashima dan Chiyo tentunya.

"Habis beri makan naga." Yang biru muda yang menjawab.

Mikoshiba menurunkan Chiyo ke tanah perlahan dan … mengambil langkah seribu untuk masuk ke dalam toko.

.

Hari ketiga.

Pelanggan di hari biasa memang tak sebanyak hari libur, jadi mereka hanya duduk bersebelahan di meja konter itu. Terasa sempit memang, namun anehnya juga terasa nyaman. Chiyo menghitung pemasukan hari kemarin sementara mata Mikoshiba nyalang melihat-lihat labu unik yang berisi ramuan dengan warna unik pula.

"Sebenarnya bahan-bahan apa saja sih yang kalian gunakan untuk ramuan?"

"Bahan-bahan yang umum saja kok, yah walau ada beberapa bahan yang unik dan langka." Ia memasukkan semua uang yang sudah ia hitung kembali pada laci meja, "ah ya, Mikorin, aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kita tutup toko dan kita pergi mencari bahan ramuan bersama?"

"Er … entahlah, aku tak yakin."

"Ayolah!" Chiyo menarik tangan pemuda itu, terpaksa ia pun berdiri dan mengikuti si penyihir dari belakang.

Gadis itu dengan semangat membalik papan 'buka' menjadi 'tutup' yang bergantung di jendela depan toko sebelum membuka pintu dan menguncinya dari luar.

"Jadi … kita akan mencari bahannya itu di mana?"

Chiyo menunjuk bukit yang menjulang sekitar 10 kilometer dari hadapan mereka. Mikoshiba bergidik ngeri membayangkan mereka akan pergi jalan kaki.

"Lalu dengan apa kita ke sana?"

"Percuma kau seorang penyihir kalau pergi dengan jalan kaki 'kan?" gadis itu lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya yang kecil dan berteriak, "keluarlah, sapu!" sekonyong-konyong sebuah sapu lidi muncul di genggaman tangannya.

"Kau pasti akan suka ini, Mikorin!" Ia tersenyum bangga memamerkan sapu ajaibnya.

Mengernyit, Mikoshiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat, "ki-kita akan mengendarai itu? Tidak! Jangan gila!"

"Lalu kau ingin aku untuk meninggalkanmu menjaga toko sendirian?"

"Itu ide yang lebih buruk!"

"Lantas?"

"Uh…," mata pemuda itu bergerak-gerak. Mencari-cari benda apa pun itu yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya dari terbang diketinggian dengan setangkai sapu rapuh maupun menjaga toko misterius itu sendirian.

"A-aku akan mengayuh sepeda dan memboncengmu!"

"Tapi bukannya membonceng itu dilarang oleh peraturan pemerintah?"

"Siapa peduli! Lagi pula tak ada polisi di tengah gunung!" suaranya terdengar meninggi namun memelas.

Chiyo manggut-manggut, dengan sihirnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah sepeda dengan dua buah besi untuk sanggahan kaki di bagian roda belakang. Kemudian dengan satu jentikan dan asap putih, jubah sihir kebanggannya berganti dengan blus biru pastel dan rok _peach_ selutut.

Mikoshiba dengan canggung menaiki sepeda itu dan Chiyo dengan girang menaruh kakinya di sanggahan besi, "aku dari dulu ingin melakukan ini!" serunya sambil menaruh tangannya di bahu Mikoshiba.

Yang membuat pipi pemuda pemilik bahu itu merona.

.

Yap, mendaki puncak bukit itu tak semudah yang terucap. Mendaki tanjakan berkelok dengan ditambah satu penumpang di belakang membuat Mikoshiba kehabisan napas ketika mereka sampai di padang rumput yang dikelilingi padang bunga yang juga tertata dengan cantik.

Embusan angin meniup padang semakin membuat dirinya yang kini tengah tidur terlentang terkantuk-kantuk sembari menghirup napas dalam.

"Kubilang juga apa." Gadis mungil itu terlihat duduk tak jauh di sampingnya, memunggunginya dan menunduk, asyik memungut sesuatu.

Mikosiba memutar badannya untuk menghadap teman penyihirnya itu, "tempat ini bagus sekali, kenapa bisa tak ada orang di sini?"

"Aku menyembunyikan tempat ini dengan sihir, bisa gawat jika banyak manusia yang masuk, pasti akan tercemar." Jawabnya sambil menunduk kemudian tertawa geli entah mengapa.

Pemuda itu bergumam lalu mengerutkan keningnya, "apa yang kau lakukan?" ia mencoba menengok dari balik bahu Chiyo.

Chiyo berbalik, dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya ia memamerkan hasil tangkapannya. "Ini, di sini banyak makhluk ini yang hidup dan menyuburkan padang ini hingga bisa indah begini." Cacing, dalam jumlah yang banyak berukuran selebar jari manusia dengan panjang bersaing dengan pipa air bergelumul di tangan si penyihir yang terbalut sarung tangan kebun.

Mikoshiba pingsan.

.

Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya, sayup-sayup terdengar nyanyian lembut memasuki gendang telinganya.

Sandaran kepalanya terasa lembut, hei, mereka masih di padang rumput, bukan? Apa Sakura mengeluarkan bantal untuk alas kepalanya—

"Jangan bergerak dulu, Mikorin."

Nyaris saja ia meraba benda yang diduga bantal itu ketika telinganya menangkap suara tepat berada di atasnya. Matanya terbuka, langsung menghadap ke manik ungu yang berada di atasnya.

"Nah, sudah selesai."

Baru ia akan protes dengan bantal paha milik Chiyo, sesuatu bertengger di kepalanya, melekat di surai merahnya. Teksturnya seperti kayu halus dan wangi. Segera ia sempurna sadar dari tidurnya.

"Bagaimana? Kita kembaran! Mikorin lebih besar sih, anggap saja hari ini kau jadi raja dan aku ratu padang rumput ini!"

Pemuda itu menggapai mahkota bunga di kepalanya, melihat milik Chiyo yang bertengger di kepala oranye itu kemudian memasang miliknya kembali. Pipinya merona, apa ini karna bunga itu berbau wangi atau karna bantal—"KENAPA KAU MENGGUNAKAN PAHAMU SEBAGAI BANTAL?!"

"Kau sendiri yang pingsan dan tertidur di atas pahaku! Sekarang beranjaklah jika sudah bangun!"

"…."

Alih-alih untuk segera beranjak dari sana, Mikoshiba malah menggapai kepala Chiyo, menggerakkan kepala miliknya sendiri hingga bibirnya mencium bibir tipis si pemilik kepala oranye lembut.

Jikalau para kurcaci itu nyata, makhluk bernama peri pun pasti ada. Mereka berputar-putar di atas kepala keduanya selama ciuman itu berlangsung, beberapa dari mereka membawa simbol cinta dan lainnya dengan simbol bunga.

Seketika semerbak wangi bunga semakin terasa.

.

Hari keempat.

 _Roman Highschool_

Jam pelajaran terakhir sudah berakhir ditandai dengan bel sekolah yang membahana ke penjuru kelas, suara itu malah membuat lamunan Mikoshiba semakin menjadi.

Ciuman itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ia perbuat dari daftar kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan.

Kemarin setelah kebodohannya itu, dengan pipi keduanya yang sama-sama terasa panas, Mikoshiba kabur dengan menaiki sepedanya, berpacu dengan angin menuruni bukit dan meninggalkan Chiyo sendirian di bukit itu.

Bahkan untuk melihat jelas ekspresi Chiyo saja dia tak berani, dungu sekali.

Ah, mengingat hal itu saja membuat pipinya kembali memerah, tapi bagaimana caranya ia bisa kembali ke sana? Ia sudah tak punya muka—

"Hei, Mikoshiba, hari ini kau tidak ke toko Chiyo- _chan_?"

Seketika lamunannya bubar, hilang menyeruak di udara. Ia menggeleng ke arah Kashima.

"Kenapa?"

Pemuda itu tak bisa menjawab, kenapa, ya, kenapa? Wajahnya yang semakin terasa panas ia sembunyikan, menunduk menyandar ke meja kelas, sayang, sahabatnya Kashima yang jenius itu tak gampang ditipu.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Si merah hanya mengangguk, percuma menyembunyikannya dari si pangeran ini, "aku menciumnya." Suaranya tercekat dan semakin tak jelas terdengar karna posisi mulutnya nyaris bertemu dengan meja.

Tapi sang pangeran bisa mendengar pengakuan itu, kelopak matanya membuka lebar serentak dengan mulutnya yang membentuk huruf 'o', "sumpah?!"

Tangan pemuda itu langsung membekap mulut sahabatnya sebelum beberapa orang yang masih ada di kelas melirik dan penasaran dengan topik mereka, 'si perawan Mikoshiba akhirnya mencium seorang gadis.'

"Akan kuceritakan …," ia melirik ke arah Kashima, "tapi bersumpahlah untuk tak mengatakannya pada siapa pun."

Kashima mengangkat telapak kanannya, mengisyaratkan sumpah sebelum akhirnya dengan gerakan gugup dan kalimat terbata Mikoshiba menceritakan kisahnya.

.

"Lalu kau kabur begitu saja?"

Pemuda itu tak sanggup untuk mengangguk, sedang Kashima memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, kecewa serta tak percaya jika temannya sepengecut ini, "kau harus meminta maaf padanya."

"Ta-tapi aku sudah tak punya muka!" tiba-tiba Mikoshiba menggebrak mejanya, daripada marah pada sahabatnya ia lebih seperti kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pergilah ke sana Mikoshiba, sekarang. Buktikan kau memang pria yang bertanggung jawab." Kashima menyangkutkan tas pemuda itu pada bahu si empunya, kemudian menepuk bahu itu pelan. "Entah kenapa aku merasa Chiyo- _chan_ sedang menunggumu."

.

Mikoshiba mencoba mengambil napas, berlari sejauh tiga kilometer dari tepian hutan hingga ke toko ramuan sihir Chiyo jelas berat bagi paru-paru dan jantungnya yang tak terbiasa berolahraga.

Tergesa, ia membuka pintu toko. Dentingan hiasan pintu terdengar keras saking kasarnya ia membukanya. Namun yang ia cari tidak ada di sana. Ke mana si cebol itu?

"Dia di sungai sebelah rumah." Kurcaci kuning, Yuzuki, muncul dari lantai dua, bersama temannya si kurcaci biru muda. Mereka turun dari tangga hingga pandangannya sama tinggi dengan Mikoshiba.

"Dia pasti sedang menangis sekarang." Sambung si kurcaci biru muda dan disambut dengan anggukan si kurcaci kuning.

"Me-menangis?!" frekuensi degup jantung Mikoshiba semakin berlipat, apa ini karena kejadian kemarin?

"Tadi Master Nozaki kembali, hanya sejenak."

"Lebih tepatnya ia hanya singgah. Membawa wanita manusia, calon istrinya."

Pemuda itu melihat dua manusia kerdil itu bergantian, ke manakah arah pembicaraan ini?

Kurcaci kuning, Yuzuki mendecak sambil mengatuk-ngatukkan kakinya ke tangga yang terbuat dari kayu, "sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun si cebol itu menyukai Master."

.

Gadis itu menoleh ke pemuda yang datang ke tepian sungai dan duduk di sebelahnya tanpa permisi, "oh, kukira hari ini kau tak datang."

Mikoshiba mengambil kaki gadis itu dari aliran sungai, kaki yang terlihat memucat karna entah sudah berapa lama ia biarkan berteman dengan aliran air, si pemuda lalu menaruh kaki kecil itu di rerumputan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tak lihat kakimu sudah pucat dan mengerut?!"

Si penyihir memeluk lututnya, seolah bendungan yang diterjang banjir bandang, tangisnya tumpah. Entah berapa lama ia menahan air mata itu untuk turun, namun keberadaan Mikoshiba di sana membuatnya kehilingan kendali dan menumpahkan tangisnya begitu saja.

Sementara Mikoshiba diam saja, bergerak maju sedikit dan membawa gadis itu dalam dekapannya tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

.

Hari kelima, hari terakhir.

Hari ini Mikoshiba bekerja di toko sihir itu seperti biasa, lebih tepatnya ia berusaha agar terlihat biasa. Mereka tak lagi duduk bersebelahan di meja konter, juga tak berbicara satu sama lain. Seolah mereka kembali ke hari di mana mereka belum saling mengenal.

Seolah ciuman beberapa hari lalu itu hanya mimpi siang hari milik Mikoshiba dan mata Chiyo yang sembab siang ini hanya ilusi sihir yang dibuat oleh si pemilik mata.

Pemuda itu menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengelap labu-labu kaca yang telah selesai dicuci. Sedang Chiyo berbicara dengan seorang pelanggan.

Barulah setelah pelanggan itu pergi, Chiyo mengeluarkan suaranya, "ng, Mikorin … apa kau mau membantuku membuat ramuan?"

Si surai merah itu menoleh lalu mengangguk semangat.

.

Kawah ramuan berisi air mendidih sebagai bahan utama, api yang berasal dari kayu dan besi peyangga menghiasi pantat kawah itu. Sepertinya Chiyo sudah siap untuk memulai ritual pembuatan ramuan yang belum pernah Mikoshiba lihat langsung seumur hidupnya.

"Mikorin, aku akan sebutkan bahannya, kau ambil di rak ya." Chiyo berdiri di depan kawah, ada sebuah meja kecil di antara ia dan kawah dan terdapat sebuah buku tua yang sepertinya adalah kitab resep ramuan. Ia membalik-balik halaman buku itu dengan tangan kiri sementara sendok sup besar berada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Ok." Asistennya yang manusia biasa itu bersiap-siap merapat di rak-rak tinggi yang bersandar di sekeliling tempat mereka, ruang bagian dalam, dibalik toko ramuan sihir.

"Nyanyian peri air."

Mikoshiba dengan cepat menuju rak 'nyanyian' lalu memberikannya pada Chiyo yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Teriakan bunga musim dingin."

Pemuda itu bergerak ke rak 'teriakan' yang seluruh toplesnya bergetar seolah teriakan-teriakan itu hidup. Dengan menggigil takut ia berhasil memberikannya pada Chiyo.

Setelah bahan-bahan tak lazim lainnya seperti angin pukul 7 malam di tanggal 13, awan berbentuk kelinci, getah kayu yang bercahaya, telur kumbang emas lima tanduk dan masih banyak lagi sampailah mereka di bahan terakhir.

"Warna hujan pertama di bulan Maret."

Pemuda itu melesat ke rak 'warna' dan hanya menemukan warna hujan bulan November, "benda itu tidak ada."

Chiyo mengerang. Ia lupa untuk mengumpulkan warna hujan ketika bulan Maret lalu, sementara mustahil untuk mendapatkannya di bulan Mei seperti sekarang. Ia sebenarnya bisa memesan materi itu dari toko materi sihir namun akan datang seminggu kemudian padahal ia membutuhkannya sekarang.

Gadis penyihir itu membuka meja yang terletak di depannya, terdapat kitab yang lebih kecil ukurannya daripada kitab yang terbuka di atas meja.

"Pengganti warna hujan pertama di bulan Maret," 'sepertinya itu adalah kitab konversi materi ramuan sihir,' pikir Mikoshiba, "… pengakuan cinta yang jujur?"

Entah bodoh atau apa, pemuda itu berjalan ke arah kawah. Merunduk sedikit kemudian dengan lantang berkata, "A-aku! Mikoshiba Mikoto menyukai Sakura Chiyo!"

Cairan di dalam wajan itu berputar-putar, warna biru pekatnya berubah berwarna-warni kemudian cairan itu naik ke arah langit-langit hingga meletup di udara tanpa berserakan ke mana-mana.

Mikoshiba yang takjub dengan fenomena itu tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya, terpana dengan kelap-kelip warna yang berterbangan di udara akibat letupan dahsyat itu.

Sementara Chiyo berusaha menyembunyikan rona pipi di balik topi lancipnya.

"Ramuannya selesai, terima kasih."

"Kau tahu, ya-yang barusan itu jujur dari dalam hati—"

Denting hiasan pintu masuk berbunyi.

.

Mikoshiba tak yakin kalau orang ini dipanggil master karna ia adalah master sihir, pemilik toko ini atau karena badannya yang besar hingga hampir mencapai dua meter.

"Master Nozaki!" kedua kurcaci berlari dari lantai dua ketika melihat siapa yang datang, pria besar itu menurunkan tangannya dan dua kurcaci itu naik ke tangannya. Jika dibandingkan dengan orang tinggi besar itu, mereka tidak lagi terlihat seperti kurcaci, akan tetapi terlihat seperti kutu.

"Selamat datang, Master." Mikoshiba menoleh ke sumber suara kecil yang bergetar, hampir ia lupa sama sekali dengan Chiyo yang baru patah hati karena orang itu. Tak bisa dihindari, mendadak lambung Mikoshiba merasa sakit, sementara memohon agar Chiyo diberi kekuatan untuk menahan air matanya.

"Jadi ini Mikoshiba yang membantu di Sakura di tokoku selama aku pergi?"

Suaranya berat sesuai dengan tubuhnya, cepat-cepat Mikoshiba menunduk memperkenalkan diri, "ya-ya, saya Mikoshiba."

"Dia teman wanita yang tampan namun berisik itu." Kurcaci Hori yang ada di tangannya menyahut.

"Walau mukanya lumayan, tapi dia bodoh, dan dia takut naga." Timpal Yuzuki yang entah bermaksud memuji atau menjelek-jelekkan Mikoshiba.

"Sayang sekali 'kan kau sudah bekerja di sini tapi belum melihat naga kami?" Master Nozaki menaruh dua kurcaci itu di bahu kirinya.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

.

Toko hanya buka setengah hari karena Master Nozaki memaksa untuk melakukan pesta penyambutan pada asisten sementaranya yang walau bisa dibilang sekaligus sebagai pesta perpisahan.

Nozaki menuangkan teh ke cangkir Mikoshiba setelah makan malam mereka yang mewah—jujur saja Mikoshiba tak menyangka kalau pria besar itu bisa memasak dan masakannya sangat enak, tak yakin apakah itu salah satu keahlian sihirnya atau memang kemampuannya—mempersilakan Mikoshiba, Chiyo dan kedua kurcacinya minum sebelum membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku akan menikah sebentar lagi," Mikoshiba yang lugu tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk memperhatikan wajah Chiyo yang ternyata sangat tenang daripada wajahnya sendiri, "aku akan mewariskan toko dan rumah ini pada Sakura. Jadi, kuharap untuk selanjutnya kau akan terus membantunya, Mikoshiba."

Mikoshiba mengangguk-ngangguk sebelum otaknya bisa mencerna kalimat itu, "ma-maksudmu?"

Chiyo juga kali ini tak bisa mempertahankan ketenangannya, hampir saja cangkir yang ia genggam meluncur bebas dari tangannya.

"Aku hanya manusia biasa!"

"Karna itulah, sudah saatnya jua toko ini butuh sentuhan manusia, lagipula kau sudah akrab dengan mereka 'kan?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku tidak—"

"Oh atau kau ingin akrab juga dengan nagaku?"

Bahu Mikoshiba melorot di kursi kayunya

.

Malam sudah turun ketika si pemuda merah melangkah keluar dari toko, Chiyo mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Mikorin, apa besok kau akan datang lagi?"

"Tentu saja."

"Besoknya lagi?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau yakin? Aku bisa menolak tawaran master untukmu."

Mikoshiba berbalik, dengan sekeliling yang semakin gelap, ia bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan dengan baik, "bagaimana mungkin aku menolak kesempatan untuk bersamamu?"

Pipi gadis itu ikut-ikutan merona, "sepertinya ramuan keberanianku bekerja dengan baik, huh?"

Sang pemuda manusia pun berjalan mendekat, mencodongkan badannya kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan pada dahi si gadis penyihir itu sebelum berlalu pulang.


End file.
